Come to Bed
by Weirling
Summary: Episode 6 x 17 ends with Rick encouraging Kate to come to bed. The following is what I imagine happened once they reached the bedroom. Rated M for mature content. This story contains a tasteful but somewhat explicit love scene between Rick and Kate. This is my very first attempt at fan fiction or writing for that matter.


"Come to bed", Castle said, holding out his hand to Kate. She looked at Rick's hand and the love it offered, then at Bracken. She smiled to herself, knowing she was lucky to have another chance at life with Castle and took his hand and followed him to the bedroom.

Castle gently closed the bedroom door without letting go of Kate. Once the door was shut he gently pulled her to him and enveloped her in his arms. He needed to hold her. He had been so scared earlier in the evening and it only got worse as he had listened to her recount the horror of what she had endured. He kissed her softly, being careful not to touch that area on her face that was bruised and damaged. "Are you ok? I mean, physically. Are you sore? Do you hurt anywhere"? He watched her face carefully as she answered. He knew her, even if she wasn't, she wouldn't admit to it. Not easily at least.

"I'm fine", she replied as she smiled up at him.

"Kate, be honest", he admonished her softly.

She sighed into his chest. "The doctor said I'm fine"

"That's not what I asked you, sweetheart", he said. "I asked you if you hurt anywhere".

Kate smiled against his chest and inhaled his scent. God, how she loved this man. She knew he would not let it go until she told him the truth. "Well, my neck and shoulders are a little sore", she admitted. Actually they hurt like hell and her head felt like it was going to explode, but she knew better than to admit to that, he would have her at the hospital in no time. He was such a mother hen sometimes, she thought to herself.

"Let's get you in bed", he said as he rubbed his hands gently up and down her back.

"Oh, I thought you would never get around to that!" she flashed him her sexy smile and pulled him closer to her. She kissed him then, with all the love and yearning she could put into it. She needed to make love to him, to feel alive after coming so close to dying. As her tongue swirled around his, she could feel their passion rising. She rubbed her hips against his, ah, his passion was rising too. She could feel it pressing against her. She smiled against his lips and pulled back just a bit. She began lifting her top to remove it. She desperately needed to feel his bare chest against hers. "Aaagh!" she cried out in pain as she tried to lift her arms above her head.

"Damn it, Kate." "Let me help you", he said gently but with an undercurrent of desperate passion.

Kate felt his hands reach for the buttons on her pullover top and prepared herself for more discomfort, when suddenly with a small jerk and the sound of tearing cloth, her top was gone. She could feel the breeze from the ceiling fan on her breasts.

Before she could complain about the destruction of her shirt, he said, "Don't". He placed his thumb over her lips to stop any fussing, "I'll buy you a dozen more just like it if you want. Right now I just don't want to see you hurt anymore".

Kate had never had her clothes ripped off before and she quivered with passion and excitement.

Castle nearly lost his composure when Kate pulled his thumb into her mouth. She sucked on it and ran her tongue around the tip. He closed his eyes and let his imagination run wild as he placed kisses along her neck. He nibbled on her earlobes, throat and her collarbone until he heard her moan and could feel her nails digging into his back. He pulled his thumb from her mouth and kissed her with all the passion of a drowning man gasping for air. His tongue explored her mouth. He captured her tongue and pulled it into his own mouth, tasting the essence of the woman he loved. His hand slipped her bra undone and he tossed it aside. As he removed her bra his hands were exploring her breasts. She moaned in bliss and shuddered.

Suddenly, Rick stopped and his hands went to her sides. "Oh baby, that looks painful".

Kate looked down at herself and noticed a long bruise that ran across the top of both breasts in an arc.

"What happened?" he asked.

"That must be where my chest got slammed into the tub as they were interrogating me", she replied, "but I didn't even notice it."

Rick brought his hands back up gently and cupped her breasts as he lowered his head to meet them. He spent the next few minutes gently loving those wonderful mounds. His tongue teased her nipples. He captured her left nipple in his mouth and tugged and circled it with his tongue while he gently fondled the other breast, brushing her nipple between his thumb and index finger. He could feel his breathing quickening. He stopped to drag air into his lungs and he could hear Kate doing the same. He turned his attention to her right breast and began feasting on it as well.

"Oh, God, Castle you're driving me crazy!" she groaned as she pulled his head up to her mouth for a kiss. Their mouths met and their passion exploded again in a wash of breathlessness. Kate wanted nothing more than to make love in a frenzy of tangled arms and legs, sweating and grinding their way to completion. This gentleness was driving her out of her mind. With her mouth she tried to express her desire for explosive sex. She ground herself against him as her thoughts fueled her body's already inflamed needs. Urgently she reached for Castle's belt and unbuckled it with fingers that were sure in their mission. She took her hand and rubbed the front of his jeans where his erection was pressing against the zipper, just begging to be set free. She reached for his zipper.

Castle's hand covered hers and brought it up to his mouth. He kissed her hand like a perfect gentleman. "You'll unman me if you keep that up", he said with a smile. He took a moment to admire her beauty. "Do you know how beautiful you are to me, Katherine Beckett?"

Kate suddenly felt insecure and exposed standing bare breasted in front of him while he was still fully clothed. She thought about the ugly bruising on her chest and her scar. Without realizing it her hands came up to cover herself. "Castle…," she began, "how can you say that?"

Rick pulled her hands down and intertwined their fingers. He gently placed a kiss on her scar, silently thanking the universe that this wonderful woman had survived and was sharing his life. Without a word he dropped to his knees in front of her and began raining kisses along her belly, her ribs, back up to her breast, down to where her pants hugged her hips. He worked her pants undone. Slowly he slipped his hands down her back and underneath her pants and panties to her bare skin underneath. He gripped her from behind and pulled her closer to him as he ran his tongue over her stomach until her muscles rippled underneath her skin. He could tell from her moaning and the way she was grinding into him that she was in the mood for a rough tumble, but he knew she was sorer than she let on. No way was he going to take her roughly and risk hurting her. No, he would kill her with gentleness tonight. There would be time for the other later. Quickly he pulled her pants and underwear down, and she steadied herself on his shoulders as she stepped out of them. In one smooth motion he lifted her as he rose to his feet and laid her gently on the bed.

"Rick, take off your clothes. Please!" she begged. She needed him inside her now.

He put his arms around her back and pulled her into a sitting position. She scooted to the edge of the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt. Her hands and mouth were rubbing and kissing every inch of his skin as she exposed it. She placed her mouth over his nipples and teased them as he had done to her. She could feel his skin heat and his breathing became shallower. Their groans were an aphrodisiac to already heightened senses. Her hands were everywhere, pulling, rubbing, and clawing. He had what she needed, and he was holding back. It was the best kind of torture.

So quickly that she didn't realize he had moved her, Kate found herself lying on her back. Rick knelt before her and gently spread her legs, making room for him. Then his mouth was at her core. His tongue tasting her passion, her hands clenched in his hair as uncontrollable pleasure washed over her. His mouth was relentless. He knew how to use his tongue and teeth with just the right mix of pleasure and pain. "Oh. My. God. Castle!" she gasped. Her hips lifted as she ground herself into his mouth that was driving her to the brink of chaos! Castle knew she was searching for release. He gently slid one finger, then two into her as his mouth and tongue continued their journey to bring her the release that would make her feel alive.

"Let it happen Kate, let yourself fall, I've got you" he spoke softly to her

"No Rick! Not like this, I want you inside me when I come" Kate was beginning to pant. Her hands were clenching fistfuls of the comforter as her body contorted in the sexiest dance he had ever seen.

He flashed a wicked grin, "who says I won't be?" All the while his nimble fingers were driving her closer and closer to the edge. Rick's mouth returned to her center and within a moment she was falling over the abyss into climax. His tongue continued to lap and explore as she imploded around him.

Kate could feel her breath returning, she could feel her vaginal walls spasm from the aftermath of her powerful orgasm. She was aware that Rick was removing the rest of his clothes as she heard his belt buckle hit the floor. In the next moment his ruggedly handsome face was leaning over her and kissing her with all the passion of a man on the brink of madness. She gasped, as in one smooth stroke he entered her. He held still for a moment, giving her time to adjust to his presence. He could feel her clenching around his length and he knew he couldn't hold still much longer. Her hips began to rise and fall as she ground herself against him. Being careful to keep his weight off of her chest and shoulders he began to move, slowly. He wanted to savor tonight. He wanted to relish the chance they had been given to love each other again.

Kate was done letting Castle play nice. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and increased the rhythm of her hips. She couldn't feel any pain, just pleasure. If she was sore tomorrow it would be worth every minute! Rick tried to keep the pace slow but he couldn't resist Kate's passion. Her fingers dug into his hips, driving him to thrust deeper and harder. His mouth captured her breasts as his hips continued to drive into her and he could feel her tightening around him. He couldn't resist that pressure much longer. Kate's body suddenly arched backwards and went rigid, her breathing stopped momentarily, only to return in a guttural scream of release. Her orgasm pushed him over the edge and he emptied himself into her matching her cries of pleasure.

Slowly, he kissed her again. Worshiping her mouth with his as their bodies cooled. Tenderly he kissed her temple. She ran her hands softly over his chest and back as her breathing returned to normal. Castle rolled onto his side, taking Kate with him and cradling her in his arms.

Beckett laid her head on Rick's chest and slung one leg across his body. Her hand gently caressed his chest and his jaw while his softly stroked her back and hip.

"I love you" they whispered, softly, in unison, "always."


End file.
